Holzarbeiter
right|82px Woodworkers produce ammunition (arrows and thrown weapons), bows, harvesting tools, powerful totems, and handcrafted wooden weapons such as staves, wands, batons, and pikes. Components and Fuel The crafting device of choice is of course the Woodworking Table. Sandpaper of differing types is the fuel required for all woodworking recipes. Like all crafting classes, the cost of fuel increases as the tier increases. More (double) the amount of fuel is needed for rare recipes as compared to common. Raw components for woodworkers include: wood, roots, hard metals, and hides. For all recipes excluding pikes, the primary component required for mastercrafted items is the rare wood. Tier 5 and 6 Pikes require a rare hard metal as the primary component. Harvesting Tools Woodworkers are able to craft items that decrease the amount of time it takes to harvest. These items are optionally equipable in the charm slot and must be attuned before the effects affect your character. With LU40, they no longer must be equipped to affect your character, it is now enough to have the attuned tools in your bags. Effects from two tools of the same type (such as two mining picks) do not stack with each other. Tools are available for tiers 3-6 and 8 only. Type of tools: *Fishing Pole - Fishing *Pick - Mining *Saw - Foresting *Shovel - Gathering *Trap - Trapping See Category:Harvesting Tools for more information Shields Woodworkers can create wooden shields. Metal shields are the domain of the armorsmith. The two types of shields available for production are bucklers and roundshields. Player-made bucklers can be used by all priests, berserkers and guardians, and paladins and shadowknights. Crafted roundshields, on the other hand, can be used by all scouts, warriors, and crusaders. Shields may be imbued to add a Sanguine proc that causes damage to the wearer's attacker with a certain % chance. Totems Totems are equipable 'charm (optional)' slot items that provide buffs and special effects similar to potions. See Totems for a complete list. Melee Weapons Wood worker made weapons are either hand crafted (made using the normal raw wood as the primary component) or master crafted (using the rare wood as the primary component. Hand crafted weapons can be used by adventurers from the start of the tier they are crafted in (i.e. A level 20 Berserker can use a hand crafted weapon made in the 20-29 crafting level - also known as Tier 3). Master crafted weapons can only be equipped by adventures who have leveled up twice within the tier (i.e. The above Berserker must get to level 22 to use a Tier 3 master crafted weapon). The following are a summary of the available weapon types from Tier 3 onwards: Knotted Club (Weapon type: Hammer) +STA +WIS +INT +Health +Power (Tier 8 is +STR +STA +WIS) Delay 1.6 Imbued Magic Damage proc One handed Crushing All Fighter/All Priests War Club (Weapon type: Hammer) +WIS +INT +Health +Power (Exists in Tier 8 only) Delay 1.6 Imbued Magic Damage proc One handed Crushing All Fighter/All Priests Note: Starts at Tier 4 Cudgel (Weapon type: Hammer) +STR +STA +Health +Power (Tier 8 is +STA +AGI +WIS +Health +Power) Delay 1.6 (Tier 8 is 2.5) Imbued Magic Damage proc One handed Crushing All Fighter/All Priests Fighting Baton (Weapon type: Staff) +STR +AGI +Health +Power (Tier 8 is +STA +AGI) Delay 1.6 (Tier 8 is 2.0) Imbued Magic Damage proc One handed Crushing All Fighters/All Mages/All Priests Great Staff (Weapon type: Staff) +STR +STA +Health +Power (Tier 8 is +STR +STA +Health +Power +Crushing) Delay 6.0 (Tier 8 is 6.0) Imbued Magic Damage proc Two handed Crushing All Fighters/All Mages/All Priests Note: The following starts at Tier 5 Spellbinder's Staff (Weapon type: Staff) +INT +Power (Tier 8 is +WIS +INT +Health +Power +Focus) Delay 2.5 Imbued Magic Damage proc Two handed Crushing All Fighters/All Mages/All Priests Note: The following starts at Tier 5 Pike (Weapon type: Great Spear) +STR +INT +Health +Power (Tier 8 is +STR +AGI +Health +Power +Defense) Delay 2.5 (Tier 8 is 4.0) Imbued Magic Damage proc Two handed Piercing Berzerker/Guardian (Tier 8 is Berzerker/Defiler/Guardian/Mystic/Paladin/Shadowknight) Note: The following starts at Tier 4 Quarter Staff (Weapon type: Staff) +STR +STA +AGI +Health +Power (Note: Health and Power varies in their inclusion through the range) (Tier 8 is +STR +AGI +Health +Power) Delay 1.6 (Tier 8 is 2.5) Imbued Magic Damage proc One handed Crushing All Fighters/All Mages/All Priests Note: The following starts at Tier 4 Bo Staff (Weapon type: Staff) +STR +AGI +Health +Power (Tier 8 is +STR +STA +INT +Health +Power +Crushing) Delay 2.5 Imbued Magic Damage proc Two handed Crushing All Fighters/All Mages/All Priests Note: The following starts at Tier 8 Koro Mis (Weapon type: Staff) +STR +STA +AGI +Health +Power Delay 1.2 Imbued Magic Damage proc One handed Crushing All Fighters/All Mages/All Priests Wand (Weapon type: Staff) +WIS +INT +Power (Tier 7 & 8 also have +Health) Delay 1.6 (Tier 8 is 2.0) Imbued with a choice of activatable damage that uses no power but has a relatively long cast time (varieties of damage are cold, disease, divine, heat, magic, mental or poison) One handed Crushing All Fighters/All Mages/All Priests Ranged Weapons Info about woodcrafted ranged weapons here.